Un mes y medio, me cambio la vida
by Naya-cm
Summary: Bella y Edward cursan juntos en el mismo instituto e inclusive comparten algunas clases juntos, pero eso nunca hizo que se trataran, ¿que pasara cuando les toque convivir durante un mes y medio juntos en un campamento?¿y cuando regresen a casa?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi compañera de cuarto**

Aquí estoy, camino al campamento nuevamente, gracias a que la tarda de mi madrastra siempre logra convencer a mi padre, de que es lo mejor para mi y que aprenderé a defenderme, claro sumando a eso su poder de convencimiento (seducirlo hasta que haga lo que ella quiera) por suerte este será será el ultimo año que vendré, ya que entrare a la universidad este será mi ultimo año en el instituto.

- Ya hemos llegado señorita

- Joe ya te he dicho que me digas Bella, eres como de mi familia, lo sabes. Le dije

- Pero señorita su madrastra…

- Mi madrastra pudo decir misa, tu llegaste primero que ella, tu eres parte de la familia y ella es una intrusa que solo quiere el dinero de mi padre

- Esta bien señorita Bella

- Bueno Joe te encargo mucho a mi papa y a la nana, no dejes que esa arpía les haga daño

- Claro Bella

- Y si intenta despedirte sabes como encontrarme

- Claro que si

Nos bajamos de la limusina y me ayudo a bajar mi bolso

- Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones Bella, haras mucha falta en casa

- Yo también los extrañare. Le dije abrazandolo

- Bueno ya me voy y no hagas travesuras Bella

- Me portare bien Joe, lo prometo

- Eso espero. Me dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo

- Nos vemos pronto. le dije cuando encendio la limo

- Hasta pronto. Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de partir a casa

Bueno ya estamos aquí, no hay vuelta atrás. Me dirigi a la cabaña principal para saber en que cabaña me quedaría y con quien la compartiría

- Hola Bella. Me dijo el instructor

- Hola Marco ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, vienes a ver con Quién compartiras cabaña

- Si, si puedes decirme claro

- Si por supuesto que te dire, no quiero que se repita lo de la navidad pasada

La navidad pasada no me había dicho con quien compartiría cabaña y al ver entrar a Tanya con sus ínfulas de reina a mi cabaña casi la mato, de ahí en adelante le hice las vacaciones un desastre, generalmente compartía cabaña con Angela mi mejor amiga, pero por culpa de tanya nos separaron

- Bien ¿Quién será mi compañera? Le pregunte

- Alice Cullen. Me dijo

- ¿Quién?

- Alice Cullen, ¿la conoces?

- Si, va al mismo instituto que yo, al igual que la gran mayoría de los que vienen

- No le haras nada ¿verdad?

- No tranquilo, pero ella no había venido antes, es raro, ¿viene sola?

- No viene son sus hermanos y sus primos

- ¿ya llegaron?

- No, aun no

- ¿Cuál es mi cabaña?

- La de siempre bella

- Gracias Marco

Tome mi bolso y me encamine a la cabaña 16, se preguntaran porque me gusta, fácil, porque queda alejada del resto y porque es la mas amplia y siempre colocan en ella una guitarra especialmente para mi y claro en ella puedo hacer lo que kiera. Les explicare un poco mas acerca del campamento : lo hacen en las vacaciones y en vacaciones de navidad también, yo vengo en ambas ocasiones gracias a la madrastra que me gasto, a este campamento viene generalmente las personas del instituto de Forks, pero también vienen de otras partes, como Tanya que es de Denali, pero bueno. Ella entendió que meterse conmigo trae consecuencias. El problema es que compartiré cabaña con alguien que va al instituto conmigo, pero con quien jamás he hablado. Bien he acabado de arreglarme en mi lado de la cabaña, me voy a buscar a Ángela

- Bella

- Hola Ángela. Le dije abrazándola

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien Ángela y tu?

- Bien ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?

- Encerrada en mi cuarto para no ver a la tarada de mi madrastra

- Hay Bella, tu no cambias. Yo me encogí de hombros. Bueno y ¿Quién es tu compañera de cabaña? Me pregunto

- Alice Cullen. Suspire ¿y la tuya?

- Rosalie Hale

- Quizás podríamos pedirles cambiar. Dije

- Claro y que Marco nos mate

- No tiene porque enterarse Ang

- No nos arriesguemos. Me dijo

- Ven, te enseñare unas cadenas que nos compro mi padre

Caminamos hacia la cabaña, pero nos detuvimos al ver a los hermanos y el novio de Alice fuera de la cabaña

- Bella, que rayos…

- Ni me preguntes Ang, no tengo ideas

- Bien que haremos

- Entrar, vamos

- Bella espera

- ¿Qué Ángela?

- ¿no te intimidan?

- Por dios Angela son personas normales, como tu y como yo. Ellos sonrieron. Además que es lo peor que nos puede pasar, que nos maten. La sonrisa de los tres chicos se borro. Igual moriremos algún dia no, ya vamos. Le dije sonriendo

- Esta bien tu ganas, pero no me gusto tu broma. Yo sonreí mas abiertamente.

Nos encaminamos nuevamente hacia la cabaña y al llegar los tres se giraron y nos encararon. Los tres eran muy guapos, Emmet alto, musculoso muy parecido a un hombre de esos que alza pesas, cabello oscuro, Jasper alto, musculoso pero no tanto como Emmet, de cabello rubio, y Edward, alto, musculoso y de cabello cobrizo. Para mi solo eran mas del monton, Emmet era novio de Rosalie, una escultural joven con cuerpo de modelo y cabello rubio que caia en cascada hasta su cintura, Jasper era novio de Alice una chica con aspecto de duendecillo y cabello negro corto con cada punta en una dirección, y Edward un mujeriego al que ninguna en el que él se haya fijado le decía que no.

- Déjenme adivinar, Alice. Dije

- Si, mi hermanita es algo exagerada con la ropa. Dijo Emmet, yo levante las cejas

- No es cierto Emm. Dijo Alice saliendo y tomando una maleta. Hola tu debes ser Isabella, es un placer

- Bella, si también es un placer, con permiso. Dije ya que Edward y Emmet seguían en el medio

- Ah, si disculpa. Dijo Edward haciéndose a un lado mientras se me quedaba mirando con una sonrisa. Genial espero no piense que yo sere otra de sus conquistas, porque pierde su tiempo, yo pase a su lado sin prestarle atención.

- Vamos Angela, te mostrare lo que te dije.

- Ok vamos. Dijo mientras me seguía, pero me pare a la entrada de la cabaña, dentro habían 6 maletas y afuera quedaban 6 mas, sin contar la que tenia en la mano

- Alice, quizás Emmet tenga razón con lo de la ropa. Dije girándome para verla

- Nada de eso Bella, no es exageración cuando todo este acomodado, lo veras

- ¿mi cabaña estará igual? Pregunto Angela

- ¿Por qué? Le dijo Jazz

- Tu hermana es mi compañera. Dijo Angela

- Si, es posible que este igual. Dijo Edward

- Bueno entremos, tus hermanos, ¿vinieron a verte cargar las maletas o a ayudarte? Dije entrando y Angela tras de mi. Alice entro tras nosotras, y luego entraron Emmet, Jasper y Edward con dos maletas cada uno. Yo me lance a mi cama y Angela se sento en la esquina, me gire y tome unas cajas de la mesita de noche

- Ten, esta es para ti y esta es la mia. Le di ambas

- Sabes que nos llevaremos bien Bella. Me dijo Emmet

- ¿De veras?, me da gusto. Le dije

- Si Bella, seremos grandes amigas. Me dijo Alice sonriendo, yo también sonreí

- En realidad, solo serán grandes amigas si arreglas todo esto, Bellaes estrictamente ordenaday odia a muerte el desorden. Dijo Angela

- Yo tambien amo el orden Bella, solo estoy un poco obsesionada con la moda

- Bueno entonces si seremos mejores amigas durante este mes y medio. Dije sonriendo

- Magnifico. Dijo Alice y comenzo a saltar por toda la cabaña mientras arreglaba sus cosas

- Sera el mes y medio mas largo de mi vida. Dije suspirando

- Y no has visto nada. Dijo Emmet sonriendo

- Oigan chicos no es que tenga algo en su contra, pero pretenden quedarse aquí todo el dia

- No, ya se van, verdad chicos. Dijo Alice

- Si ya nos vamos. Dijo Jasper

- Hasta luego duendecillo. Le dijo Edward a lo que Alice le saco la lengua

El resto del dia Alice tremino de arreglarse y ordenar todo y en la tarde fuimos a la apertura del campamento donde "conoci" a Rosalie de vista porque no se sepro de Emmet ni un minuto. Yo me la pase con Angela y Alice la mayoria de la tarde, luego Alice se fue con sus hermanos y Angela con Ben, por lo que las sanguijuelas (Mike, Eric y Tayler) no tardaron en llegar, en cuanto me los quite de encima decidi que ya habia tenido suficiente por un dia y volvi a mi cabaña con la extraña sensación de que me miraban, tome la guitarra, me sente en la cama y toque un par de canciones antes de acostarme a dormir

**

* * *

Hola chicas**

**bueno aqui presentando otro fic... aver que les parece**

**espero sea bien aceptado por ustedes... aclaro en este fic todos son humanos...**

**ya tengo otros fic e ideas en mente...**

**asi que pronto les estare contando un poco de ellos para ver cual quieren que suba primero...**

**yo les aviso un beso...**

**nos leemos**

**Yosep-cm**


	2. una mañana dificil

**Una mañana difícil**

No se a que hora termino la apertura del campamento, ni a que hora regreso Alice, pero cuando me levante estaba dormida, me duche y vesti y cuando acababa de terminar de peinarme Alice ya estaba despierta y lista para irnos

-estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro Alice, vamos

-¿Por qué te viniste ayer tan temprano?

-Digamos que tuve suficiente de sanguijuelas por una noche

-¿sanguijuelas? Me pregunto riendo

-Si, asi le digo a Eric, Mike y Tayler, es que son como sanguijuelas, no se me despegan, no los soporto

-Eso te ganas por ser tan linda

-Alice, ¿de que hablas?

-De que anoche me di cuenta que traes a tus pies a la gran mayoría de los chicos de aquí

-Yo también me di cuenta de eso, necesitas alguien que los ahuyente, yo te puedo ayudar, si me dejas. Me dijo Emmet

-Gracias Emmet, eso seria de gran ayuda, le dije

-Hola Bella

-Hola Ángela, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien Rosalie es muy simpática

-Bella, ayer dejaste picado a Mike, te estuvo buscando toda la noche

-Ben, es muy temprano para que me amargues el día, por favor. Dije sentándome en la mesa

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo amanecen?

-Bien Rose. Le dijo Alice. Mira ella es Bella

-Mucho gusto Bella, Alice me hablo maravillas de ti y si le caes bien a ella a mi tambien.

-Gracias Rosalie. Le dije sonriendo. _Genial mi día acaba de tener un giro brusco_

-Que Bella, este es tu nuevo circulo de amigos

-No es de tu incumbencia Tanya. Dije cortante

-Siempre de tan buen humos Isabella. Yo cerre mi mano en un puño, odiaba que me dijeran asi en especial ella, me levante y la encare

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?

-Nada, solo queria saludar y decirte que me cobrare lo de la pasada navidad. Sonrei al recordar eso

-Espero que sea algo digno de ver, aunque pensandolo mejor, ¿no se te atrofiara el Orebro por pensar tanto? Pregunte sonriendo, la car de Tanya no tenia precio

-Me las pagaras Isabella. Me dijo con odio

-En cheque o con tarjeta, no tengo efectivo Tanya. Le dije sonriendo, Emmet y Alice reian, Tanya se giro y se fue, Angela me miro

-Me la pagaras Isabella. Le remedamos al mismo tiempo y reimos

-No son muy amigas, por lo visto. Dijo Edward

-No, la reina del campamento no se mezcla con el resto, somos muy poco cosa. Le dije

-Hasta donde yo se, tu eras mas adinerada que todos nosotros juntos. Me dijo Edwrard

-¿y? eso no me hace estar por encima del resto ¿o si?

-Eso nos distingue, no entiendo como es que puedes hablar con cualquiera, como si nada. Me dijo

-Eso es una reverenda estupidez. Dije como si hablara con un niño de 5 años. Y no son cualquiera tienen nombre y apellido y creo que te equivocaste de mesa, los que tienen ínfulas de reyes, se sientan en aquella mesa. Dije señalando la mesa de Tanya y creo que tu te llevarias mejor con Tanya, son tal para cual. Le dije mirandolo directamente

-¿celosa? Dijo sonriendo

-Ya quisieras. Le dije sonriendo. Pero vale, soñar no cuesta nada. Le dije mientras me dirigia a la salida

-Bella espera. Me grito Angela, no debes tocar el tema del dinero con ella, ya te dio la solucion a tus ínfulas de Rey. Le dijo ella mientras me alcanzaba en la cafeteria

-Nos vemos en las actividades. Les dije antes de salir

-Bella te necesitan en la cabaña principal. Me dijo un chico llamado Carlos

-Gracias

Nos encaminamos a la oficina y Marco tenia una cara

-¿Qué hice ahora Marco? Le pregunte

-Bella, Tanya ha venido hace unos minutos a decirme que perdio una cadena de oro, muy importante para ella y asegura que esta en tu cabaña , ve por Alice y nos vemos alla

-Esta bien. Dije y me gire Angela me siguió

-No te vas a defender, ambas sabemos que no tomaste nada, no lo necesitas. Me dijo con cara de incredulidad, yo me encongi de hombros mientras entraba de nuevo a la cafeteria

-Alice, necesito me acompañes. Le dije

-¿A dónde? Bella. Me pregunto

-A la cabaña, no te quitara mucho tiempo. Le dije sonriendo, me encamine a la mesa de Tanya y Angela me jalo del brazo

-Bella, no te metas en problemas

-Tranquila, esperame. Le dije quitando su mano de mi brazo y me pare frente a la mesa de Tanya

-¿Qué Bella decidiste que es hora de unirte a los que son como tu? Me dijo Tanya riendo

-Yo jamas volvere a ser como tu y doy gracias al cielo por eso, vengo a pedirte que me acompañes a mi cabaña. Le dije entrecerrando los ojos

-Y como ¿para que?

-No se porque, pero tengo la leve impresión de que tu cadena desaparecida "aparecera" allí por obra y gracia tuya. Le dije

-No se de que hablas. Me dijo nerviosa

-Yo creo que si sabes, entonces ¿me acompañas? Le dije haciendo ademan con la mano para que caminara. Era consiente de que todos me miraban con cara de incredulidad por mi comportamiento, incluso Angela me miraba asi. Tanya se levanto y camino hacia la salida, yo la segui, pero me detuve en la mesa donde estaba Alice

-¿vamos? Le pregunte

-¿Qué fue todo eso Bella? Me pregunto Angela

-La cadena es de ella ¿no? Dije ironica y Angela asintio. Tengo la certeza de que esa cadena aparecera entre mis cosas, gracias a ella, asi que la quiero alli cuando la consigan, dije y camine a la salida. Vi que los Cullen y los Hale veian a Angela como pidiendole una explicación por mis palabras.

Alice se levanto y con ella su familia que venian tras de mi mientras Angela les explicaba. Al llegar a la entrada vi que Marco se sorprendio al ver tanta gente

-Ya que la cadena es de Tanya, quise que ella estuviese presente cuando revisaras, los Cullen y los Hale vienen con Alice y sabes que Angela y yo somos inseparables. Le dije mientras caminaba a la puerta y la abria- puedes revisar lo que quieras. Le dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama. Todos habian entrado y seguian a Marco con la mirada excepto yo. Ya sabia que algun lado encontraria la cadena y ¡BINGO! La encontro entre mis joyeros y la tomo ¿Qué como sabia que era esa? Conozco mis joyas y Alice era demasiado delicada con la moda por lo que no usaria algo tan ordinario

-¿es esta Tanya? Le pregunto Marco enseñandole la cadena

-Si es esa. Dijo ella y yo enmarque las cejas al oirla

-Bella ¿Qué hacia esto entre tus cosas? Me pregunto Marco

-No tengo idea, yo no la tome. _La verdad si tenia idea de que asi aquí y tambien como llego _

-¿ y como explicas que este entre tus cosas? Me pregunto. Yo mire a Tanya dándole la oportunidad de que hablara, pero no lo hizo grave error.

-No lo se, te puedo asegurar que ni Alice ni Angela tienen nada que ver. Le dije cuando se giraba a mirarlas

-Bella todo dice que fue una de ustedes, para ser exactos, tu. Me dijo serio

-No tengo como probar que no lo hice, pero no fui yo. Le asegure ¿Qué haras conmigo, me expulsaras o me castigaras? Le pregunte

-¿Cómo lo tomas tan a la lijera? Me pregunto

-No tiene caso que discuta contigo, no me creeras. Le dije levantandome de la cama. Entonces ¿Qué haras conmigo?

-No lo se, por ahora tienes prohibido participar en las actividades, hasta que decida que hacer contigo. Me dijo dandome la cadena. Le devuelves esto a su dueña. Lo mire con odio. Por favor. Me dirigi a Tanya

-Ten. Le dije y le di la cadena

-No te disculparas. Me dijo

-Por favor Tanya, ambas sabemos que no tome tu estupida cadena, no me hace falta, sabes que mi padre tiene tres veces mas dinero que el tuyo, podria comprarme las cadenas que quisiera, que gano quitandote una a ti, ademas, tengo mejor gusto que tu en la joyeria, no me puede gustar nada de lo que tengas o uses. Le dije enojada

-Eres una estupida. Dijo levantando la mano para abofetearme, pero la detuve

-¿Que es lo que de verdad te duele Tanya? ¿Que tenga mas dinero que tu o que sea mejor que tu?

-Por favor, ¿tu mejor que yo?

-Por suerte somos muy diferentes. Le dije soltandola

-Es en lo unico que concuerdo contigo. Me dijo con odio

-Te dire en que somos diferentes: 1 en que a mi me quieren por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo, y 2 en que a diferencia de ti, yo no me refugio en el dinero de mis padres para ser alguien. Le dije

-Hay cierto que Isabella desde que murio su madre es una persona humilde, ¿ se te olvida que eras peor que yo Isabella?

-No, no se me olvida pero la muerte de mi madre me enseño que de nada te sirve lo material si dejas de lado lo que realmente importa, ademas me canse de ser una cabeza hueca como tu. Le dije

-¿Fue eso Isabella o la culpa?

-Callate. Le dije Angela se habia acercado a mi

-Yo creo que la segunda, debe ser duro cargar con el peso de que tu madre muriera por tu culpa, que muriera por querer ayudarte. Me dijo con una sonrisa

- Te dije que te callaras, me hubiese lanzado sobre ella de no ser porque Angela y Marco me agarraban

-Tanya vete. Dijo Marco

-Ya me voy. Dijo aun riendo y se giro, pero antes de Salir dijo: espero tengas la conciencia limpia Isabella.

-Cállate idiota, no sabes de lo que hablas. Le grite mientras peleaba para soltarme del agarre de Angela y Marco

-Si tu lo dices. Dijo y desapareció tras la puerta

-Yo voy a arreglar eso. Dijo Marcos soltandome, yo temblaba de la ira, ella no sabia de que hablaba. Angela me solto y yo camine al joyero sobre mi repisa a buscar el relicario de mi madre, pero no estaba, vacie el joyero sobre la cama, pero no lo vi, mi celular anuncio un msj de texto

_Espero te expulsen_

_No quiero vivir con_

_Una asesina_

_Tanya_

-Estupida. Diej lanzando el celular contra la pared. Debia descargar mi ira o iria a matarla, comence a lanzar mis cosas al suelo, a romper todo, a tirar todo

-Bella Calmate. Me dijo Angela. Entonces recorde que habia revuelto todas mis cosas y no vi el relicario, la sangre hirvio en mis venas

-Si Tanya se atrevio a tocar el relicario de mi madre, la mato. Dije entre dientes mientras caminaba a la puerta

-Bella, yo voy a ver si la tomo. Me dijo Angela jalandome. Yo me safe de su agarre, estaba segada por la ira. Iba camino a la puerta cuando fue Emmet el que me agarro

-SUELTAME. Le dije entre dientes

-Bella calmate, porque primero no te calmas y luego vas y la matas. Me dijo sin soltarme

-Emmet callate, Bella ven tienes que calmarte, por favor. Dijo Rosalie acercandose, Emmet me solto

Entonces reaccione a todo lo que Tanya habia dicho y los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente y comence a negar con la cabeza mientras decendia hacia el suelo abrazando mis rodillas, mientras lagrimas caian de mis ojos, comence a repetir una y otra vez:

-Yo no la mate, no fue mi culpa; yo no la mate no fue mi culpa.

Todos se giraron a mirar a Angela y Emmet me abrazo

-Tranquila Bella, nadie aquí te culpa, ni piensa igual que tanya. Me dijo Jasper

-Eso es porque no conocen la historia, cuando la sepan pensaran igual que ella. Dije aun en los brazos de Emmet

-Bella sabes que no es cierto, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente. Me dijo Angela

-Si, pero si no me hubiese salido de casa ella no hubiese tenido que buscarme. Dije

-Bella, tomate esto te calmara. Me dijo Edward tendiendome una taza, yo lo mire confundida pero tome la taza

-En casa somos muy unidos, a pesar de las diferencias de personalidades. Dijo Emmet

-Lo que duele o lastima a uno de nosotros, nos afecta a todos. Me dijo Alice que hablo por primera vez y me tome de la otra mano y me sento en su cama. Bella no se a que se referia Tanya, ni me interesa, para mi eres una gran persona y Tanya es una persona sin escrupulos, caprichosa e idiota por caer tan bajo y me siento feliz de que tu no seas como ella. Me dijo abrazandome

-Bella, si Alice confia en ti, todos nosotros tambien. Me dijo Rose con una sonrisa. Yo los mire a cada uno y Angela asintio

-Si ustedes depositaran su confianza en mi, entonces deben conocer mi historia, deben conocerme antes de ser quien soy hoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota

Hola chicas, lamento si creyeron que era un capi.

Es una nota, se que están prohibidas, pero es para que sepan porque no he actualizado. Se que las he defraudado con las actualizaciones y que aun tengo historias de las cuales ni siquiera he subido el primer capitulo, les pido disculpa.

OK chicas voy a estar un tiempo sin actualizar, ¿Por qué? Tengo horita mucha presión y mi nivel de stress va en aumento, antes no le prestaba atención pues escribir era mi manera de olvidarme del estrés, pero últimamente no he podido pues el estrés me ha causado dolores en la columna y no puedo sentarme mas de una hora delante de la PC, y ese no es tiempo suficiente para que yo pueda escribir y mantener actualizadas mis historias, y si tenemos en cuenta que en este momento tengo gripe, pues me siento fatal.

Perdón por darles tan malas noticias, a todas aquellas que escriben y yo sigo, intentare no perderme demasiado con sus historias y revisar mi correo y las actualizaciones.

Mil disculpas de nuevo pero sintiéndome como me siento, no puedo seguir escribiendo, en cuanto salga de mi gripe intentare volver a escribir, el stress y el dolor me lo están medicando, en cuanto el doc de luz verde estaré por aquí de nuevo, y actualizare mis dos primeras historias que las tengo olvidadas, ya han de tener polvo.

Un beso y se les quiere

Yosep-cm


End file.
